


Recognition

by Nomad (nomadicwriter)



Category: Star Trek: 2009
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadicwriter/pseuds/Nomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek contemplates his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

** Spoilers: ** Movieverse only.  
** Disclaimer: ** Characters, settings and concepts belong to Paramount and many others; borrowed for entertainment value, not profit.

* * *

Sarek recognised as soon as Spock was born that the only logical course was to raise him as a Vulcan. Whatever his internal biology, he was almost wholly Vulcan in appearance. He could never hope to pass for fully human - and humans, Sarek knew full well, were an irrational people. They followed feelings; things that they called instincts, though they were nothing like the true biological drive of Vulcan instincts - only emotional whims that could easily have been denied with proper discipline.

The truth of Spock's biology would matter nothing to them. They would see he appeared alien, and reject him as such.

But Vulcans were not swayed by emotion, only evidence. If Spock acted wholly Vulcan, he would be accepted as wholly Vulcan. Extinguishing his outwardly human traits was both logical and - a consideration for his mother's sake, if immaterial to Sarek - kind. There was no benefit to seeing him rejected by both sides of his heritage.

It was of little reassurance to recognise that the independence that drove Spock to join Starfleet and shatter all Sarek's efforts was not inherited from his mother. Sarek's choice of wife might have been questioned, but his own Vulcan nature could never have been in doubt. What was logical for him was not so for Spock.

Now that Vulcan was no more, it was more important than ever that Spock embrace that side of his heritage. His hybrid status could no longer be an issue. Any percentage of Vulcan genes was infinitely precious. It was imperative that Spock fully rejoin his father's people.

And yet... Vulcan was not the only thing that was now forever lost.

And against all demands of logic, it was hard for Sarek not to wish to see Spock show himself his mother's son.

**End**


End file.
